Steve Dixon
Steve Dixon is a lumberjack in "Split Second". Early Life Steve Dixon owns and manages a logging camp, which is apparently successful. While his employees sleep in a bunkhouse, Dixon owns a house. One night in a bar, he saves a young waitress Liz Kelly, pressured to have sex by a customer (that she was intimate with before). She dreams of a better life. However, she's also a vain, provocative, manipulative and pretty woman. Seduced by her savior, she become his wife that very night. Moving into his moving chalet. Apparently happy of her new life, she attract all the men of his staff who know her pretty past. Also because for sexist reason, Dixon prevent his staff to bring women in their dormitory, pretexting that they rest problems. Ironically, Liz was a similar problem. He interdict his wife to go here also, fearing she will be harassed by the men. However, Dixon demonstrates psychotic behavior when he surprise Artie insinuating her reputation, by sticking a machete in his mouth. Liz become frustrated by this condition to be hidden, establishing she was not a religious and enjoyed her pretty reputation. She was unaware of his psychotic behavior. However, she enjoyed also play with his jealousy. Quickly, this new life bored her...until she meet the new recruited guy Ted Morgan, a young and innocent boy. She was immediately attracted by him. Recruited by Dixon, he demonstrate preference to use an ax instead of chainsaw. Dixon notice his wife's attraction. Liz manage to seduce Ted, pretending to a piece of furniture to be moved while she was naked in the shower. Initially reluctant, he fall also in attraction and lost one of his glove before to left, fearing his boss. He confides his impression to Artie and Snaz until they were interrupted by Dixon finding the lost glove. All the guys argue to their boss that his wife was dangerous. Fearing the danger, Ted decide to left his work. In the dormitory, he was rejoined by Liz, menacing to reveal that it was his glove if he refuses her advance. The two have sex. However, interrupted by a violent Dixon. Liz pretend that she was forced; Also, Dixon uses a hatchet on Ted's eyes, leaving him totally blind. Liz loses her interest on the young boy, demonstrating any respect. With the help of his friends, he learns to use a chainsaw. Their pretention was to have him in their silly tournament. Liz was intrigued by this situation. Snaz armed with a shotgun and Artie menace Dixon with a knife for to assist it. Fate Ted made a demonstration. However, some blood spatters on him. In spite of his handicap, he understands amused that Dixon, attached and gagged, was inside the trunk, under eyes horrified by Liz, herself attached in the other trunk. Like his wife, Dixon is cut in half. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by Brion James. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Mentally-ill individuals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Male Guest Stars Category:Season 3 Guest stars Category:Lovers